A spark that changed everything
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place after the 1st Transformers, instead of listening to Optimus Sam puts the cube in Megatron's chest unknowingly changing his whole future. With new power he revives Jazz after his sad death, things go to hell when Jazz starts to change. Not only that but siding with the Deceptions, and if things weren't bad enough Jazz has forever bonded them together. Sam/Jazz.
1. A twist of fate

"Sam, no!" Optimus yelled out in a hoarse voice as the brave teenager slammed the cube into Megatron's chest. The Autobot leader looked on in amazement as Sam held the Allspark there for what seemed like 10 seconds. He had never before seen anything like it, he wasn't even sure why his body wasn't shutting down from the pure amount of power radiating through the Allspark. Something wasn't right. No normal being would possess strength like this without dying at the spot.

Megatron let out a pained roar as shocks shot threw his body. Feeling the human step back, the large Decepticon scratched at his chest trying to dislodge the item. Before he even nicked a piece off Megatron's optics slowly turned a dull color. His claws moved much more slowly as he made one last grab. Unable to dislodge the Allspark the leader of the Decepticon's fell forward slamming into the ground, but not before Optimus quickly grabbed Sam, pulling him out of the way of his fallen brother.

Now that the danger was gone Optimus glanced down at Sam, who still seemed to be sparking. The sparks flashed around Sam's skin but he didn't seem to be in pain.

"What's happening to me?" Sam asked, fear clear in his voice not that he needed to figure it out from that. Sam's blood pressure and stress was over the roof, as the term the human's used.

"I don't know Sam," Optimus said sadly "No human has ever touched the Allspark. I wish I could tell you everything is going to be OK and there are no side effects, but since this has never happened before I can't make that promise", the Autobot lowered his head so he was more on Sam's level "But I can promise you Sam that we are in your debt. We will protect you by any means necessary".

Sam gave a small smile, feeling slightly relieved. Maybe he didn't know what would happen to him but having a group of strong Autobots on his side did make him feel better.

"Sir," Ratchet said softly approaching his leader "I " Ratchet held the two half's of Jazz in each hand "I'm sorry sir, but by the time I got to him his spark was gone. I'm afraid our comrade is gone.

The air was thick with remorse as all the Autobots remained silent, giving their brave comrade Jazz respect.

"He was a brave first lieutenant, Optimus's voice thick with emotion "he will be missed.

Sam glanced at the dead Autobot in Ratchet s hands. His eyes flashed in a fierce determination. This wasn't right, it shouldn't have ended this way. Jazz died for his earth, for his planet, and if he died bringing the Autobot back so be it.

"Ratchet," Sam said softly, his gaze at his feet, mustering up the courage of what he was about to do. "Put Jazz on the ground. The mech was about to protest but the look Sam gave him caused him to keep his mouth shut before placing Jazz on the ground.

By now all the soldiers that were in the battle had gathered around the Autobots, all of them wondering the same thing, what was Samuel Witwicky about to do?

"Optimus, I need you to put me down," Sam glanced at the leader, his eye's promising something, something that Optimus couldn't really figure out, but somehow he knew Sam was about to do something incredible.

Sam walked over to Jazz's body, taking a deep breath as he saw all the damage that was done to the Autobot. He lightly ran his hand on Jazz's armor, a slightly pained expression filtering across his face. Climbing onto one side of the split Jazz, he placed both hands on the cold metal before closing his eyes. He allowed his body to relax as he concentrated. Within a few seconds both halves and Sam started to glow. The humans that had been near the body took a step back shielding their eyes as a bright glow surrounded Sam and Jazz.

Ratchet, who had been at an angle where he could see slightly better, gasped causing a soft wheezing noise. The two halves were coming together, the metal mending as they connected. After what seemed 5 minutes, the lights died down, revealing a whole Jazz, the two sides having been merged.

Sam panted slightly, brushing the sweat from his brow as he jumped off Jazz his body. Slightly swaying, he gave Bee a gratified look as the Autobot put his hand behind Sam so he fell into it.

Each Autobot glanced at each other unable to process what just happened. Finally Ratchet gulped as he stepped forward before kneeling down next to his comrade. Placing his hand on Jazz's chest the mech took a deep breath.

"Jazz?" Ratchet whispered softly. Within seconds his optic's widened.

Jazz's eyes opened.


	2. Doing the impossible

"What..what happened?" Jazz said quietly as he slowly sat up with Rachet's help, "the last thing i remember is trying to take out that Megatron punk and then next thing i know there's suddenly darkness". His gaze landed on the rest of the Autobot's "Seriously man what happened to me?".

"You were offline for a short amount of time" Rachet finally said quietly "Megatron tore you in half".

"Wait wait hold up" Jazz slowly got himself up "if I was ripped in half how the slang am i still alive?", the Autobot followed his comrade's eye's over to the human Sam who looked a little worse for the wear in his guardian's arms. "Sam?" shock crossed the Autobot's features "how could a human revive me come on boss you're yanking my chain right?".

"No Jazz" Optimus said softly his gaze on the human "we don't know how but when Sam pushed the Allspark into Megatron's chest it gave him an amount of power that no human could posses he used it to bring you back".

"Wait Megatron is dead? When did that happen? How long was i out?"

A soft what Autobot's would call a chuckle emerged from Rachet's mouth, he gently placed his hand onto his comrade's shoulder.

"Questions later Jazz first things first we need to get you checked out with being offlined for the period of time you were I need to make sure everything is working properly".

"Yeah fine" Jazz said in a monotone voice he turned to Bumblebee his gaze landed on Sam who glanced at him just as intensely.

"Samuel" Jazz's voice was uncharacteristically soft "I owe you my life you saved me thank you" the Autobot approached the two before gently rubbing Sam's back with the tip of his finger.

Both human and Autbot felt a jolt go to their heart/spark, lifting up his head Sam gazed at Jazz giving a small smile.

"I'm glad you're back Jazz wouldn't have been the same without you"

Jazz had no response to that, although all the Autobot's seemed to take a liking to the humans *including Ironhide* he never really had bonded with Sam. Giving Bumblebee a glance the Autobot solider nodded in understatement.

Sam felt himself be airborne as Bee handed him to Jazz shifting onto his back he felt himself stiffen for a moment gazing at smallest of the Autobot's, although he was smaller he was a lot bigger still than Sam. There was a difference in size however, he felt a little less like a speck in the Autobot's' arm, jazz's arm was still bigger but he felt a bit more comfortable in the smaller Autobot's embrace.

"You really saved my hide kid" Jazz whispered softly gently brushing his finger against Sam's forehead causing the teen's eye's to slip closed relaxing into the touch "thank you".

Optimus watched the scene a knowing look in his optic's the air around him was different, a certain spark. That's when he knew it, Jazz had found what Autobot's call a spark mate. Although it was unknown for a Autobot to be bonded with a human it wasn't impossible, Samuel had never been a normal kid despite the human craved it so much. His grandfather had pulled him into something that would change his live forever, although he missed his home planet was was saddened by the war that caused it's destruction he was happy to have met Sam. The human was so full of courage it amazed the Autobot leader, he was no ordinary human that much Optimus was certain.

Jazz's features turned up for what a Autobot would call a smile as Sam slowly drifted off to sleep, his spark which he had thought had been dead for so long jumped at this. He knew he cared about this teen very much, something which surprised him since he didn't know the young man very well. He'd never regret meeting him however, he would be in debt to him because he did something so amazing that no Autobot thought he could do.

He stole his spark.


End file.
